fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
Slush Invaders:The Alternate Universe
About The Slush Invaders:The Alternate Universe is a group of slush defenders in a residence called Slusher and they have a pretty easy going time until BigBlue invades... Plot It is a perfectly normal day until BigBlue and his army invades Slusher and when the first blue comes in to check the surroundings, he is in for a surprise when a black stickman named StIvan '(Stick Ivan) easily beats him up so other blues come rushing at him but StIvan instantly starts throwing them at each other and beating them up. '''Stim '(Stick Jim) is casually just walking along the corridor when suddenly a blue charges at him so Stim gets his hands ready and uses his psychic powers to lift him up and throw the blue over his shoulder when suddenly a blue charges at him so Stim gets his hands ready and uses his psychic powers to lift him up and throw the blue over his shoulder when suddenly a grey stickman called Stuce (Stick Bruce) shows up and ferociously kicks the blue to the ground and he finishes the blue off with his infamous punch "Mega Punch". An orange stickman called '''Styro (Stick Pyro) is busy beating up blues when suddenly a blue admin comes by to beat up Styro. The battle starts with Styro throwing blue fireballs at the admin but he successfully catches it but is still damaged and the admin retaliates by knocking it back but Styro is able to deflect it so it leaves a massive hole in the wall. This hole is a perfect passage way for StIvan to do some damage but instead he ends up breaking his spine so Stuce comes to deal MASSIVE damage and Stim floats him up leaving Styro to grab him and attempt to burn him up but he manages to teleport away. StIvan is badly damaged so the three slush defenders recommend him to stay hidden and wait out the invasion but a yellow stickman flies in, healing StIvan's spine causing him to jump in joy and continue fighting. This yellow stickfigure's name is Stacey (Stick Lacey). The leader of the group, a black stickman named StAdam (Stick Adam), is inviting a new member into the slusher tower and wing. This green character with a black outline's name is Nub (all will become very clear :D) however as Stadam is inviting Nub a blue attacks them so Stadam wants to see what Nub can do so orders him to attack but with Nub not knowing what's going on he instead waves and says "hi" to the blue. StAdam facepalms in embarrassment and tells Nub to step aside as he walks away and charges at the blue and kicking him a great distance. Nub then claps in amazement. Next, a light blue stickman named Stam '''(Stick Sam) is going to check out the commotion when suddenly a drab confronts him so he get out his sword and he begins the duel. The drab fires off multiple shots at Stam who then easily blocks it with his sword. The drab is amazed and gives up but as soon as Stam went to finish off the drab, a blue comes from above almost hitting Stam but the drab fires his gun, killing the blue. Stam stares at the drab and goes out for a handshake. The drab accepts and Stam tells him that his new name will be '''Strab. An orange stickman by the name of Stimi '''(Stick Mimi) can be seen floating around when a blue jumps up at her Stimi prefers not to fight so she tries to push the blue off but a super speedy light grey stickman called '''Stonic (Need I explain myself?) knocks the blue off but a gang of blues come to take him out so Stimi creates a shield around Stonic, allowing him to easily wipe them out without being hit whatsoever. BigBlue's evil giant henchman, Big Boi, is waiting for a fight when a black stickman with a white fill for his face comes in. This stickman transforms into a horse and swiftly knocks him over to only then turn into an elephant to keep him down and destroy him. This mysterious stickman's name is Stalypso (Stick Calypso). BigBlue knows he has lost so he steps out of his van only to be welcomed by a group of twelve stickfigures waiting to take him down... Characters StIvan Stim (Co-Leader) Stuce Styro Stacey Stam Strab StAdam (Leader) Nub Stimi Stonic Stalypso Episodes Epsode one Episode two Episode three Episode four Episode five Episode six Episode seven Episode eight Episode nine Episode ten Episode elevenCategory:Slush Invaders Fanon Wiki